


Omochikaeri

by Nana_Cassal



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drabble, F/M, Insanity, KeiRena implícito, Onikakushi-hen, Tragedy, muerte - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_Cassal/pseuds/Nana_Cassal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una de las tantas cosas que Rena desea llevarse a casa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omochikaeri

**Author's Note:**

> Amo este pairing en cada una de sus formas~

**—O** mochikaeri **—**

 

_Una de las tantas cosas que Rena desea llevarse a casa_

 

Bajo la atenta mirada de Maebara Keiichi, Rena se siente _in fraganti_. Solo es capaz de balbucear incoherencias y absurdas explicaciones que él no ha pedido todavía; como un niño que es descubierto en plena travesura.  Jugaría con sus dedos si es que no tuviera las manos ocupadas.

Pasa saliva, los ojos le escosen, no lo puede evitar. Busca su voz en la profundidad de su garganta para hablar.

—Es un secreto, no puedes saberlo.

—Pero los amigos no se ocultan cosas.

Esa frase la descoloca. Ama su voz tanto como la odia al pronunciar esas palabras. Detesta el término con el que la identifica.

Y ninguno de los dos vuelve a decir nada, solo se pierden en sus miradas. Cayendo en la profundidad del abismo.

—Sabes, Keiichi-kun, hay una cosa que deseo más que nada.

Él la mira, enfoca tanto su atención en el rostro que su vista no alcanza a vislumbrar el brillo metálico del hacha tras el cuerpo de ella. En un arrebato de hormonas había sentido el impulso de abrazarla, pero esa tentación es opacada por la dolorosa sensación de algo atravesarle el pecho y salir por su espalda. Es capaz de escuchar el propio crujir de su carne.

—Siempre quise llevarte a casa, Keiichi-kun.

Saca el arma del cuerpo del chico y da comienza la danza. Rena ríe, una carcajada que alguien tan dulce no podría ser capaz de proliferar.

Con el mango, un golpe aquí y uno allá; con el filo, cortes por doquier, tal y como en el sueño donde Maebara le hace lo mismo, a ella y a Mion, solo que con un bate de beisbol.

Rena cree que es la única forma de retenerlo, de no compartirlo, de que sea solo para ella y jamás se aparte de su lado. Cuando el cuerpo del joven ya no se mueve, la joven no siente arrepentimiento. Esa era la solución. Solo lo arrastra hasta su escondite y lo acomoda en un rincón. El color bermellón ha manchado su ropa casual.

Pero ahora Keiichi es solo de ella.

—Por fin pude traerte a casa, y sé que jamás te irás, no es así, keiichi-kun.

Y entre la penumbra de la noche recién caída, juró que el cadáver de Maebara asentía.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado :3


End file.
